


frosting

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gen, Swearing, Trans Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: He doesn’t celebrate his birthday, that’s all there is to it.





	

He doesn’t celebrate his birthday, that’s all there is to it. 

It’s not a fact that should be met with pity, or as a challenge; it’s a simple statement. He doesn’t ask Matt or Trevor to throw him a party each year, he doesn’t expect gifts and least of all, he doesn’t need a cake. So he’s obviously a little confused as to why there is one sitting on the penthouse’s kitchen counter when he wakes up. 

It looks atrocious, lopsided with frosting spread unevenly over the top of it. It looks like it could fall over at any moment, and when he swipes at the frosting with a finger, it tastes disgustingly sweet. Jeremy glances around the kitchen, trying to catch sight of the monster who made the damn thing and comes up empty, the penthouse seemingly deserted. He guesses it’s the product of a drunk Gavin Free and Geoff Ramsey, and he tries to put it out of is mind. If he’s being honest, he’s not even sure that he’s ever mentioned that today is his birthday anyway, so there’s no point worrying about it. 

The penthouse’s front door opens at the same moment he lowers himself onto the couch- Xbox One controller clutched between his fingers- and when he glances over the back of the couch he catches sight of the rest of his crew; carrying what seems to be a variety of shopping bags from stores all around Los Santos. 

“Uh- what’s going on?” he asks, standing up again, “did you guys go on a heist without me or something?”

The sound of his voice alerts them to his presence- they must have overlooked him when they first came in- and they all scramble to hide the contents of their shopping bags from his prying eyes. Michael lets out a groan, just as Jack tries to stealthy hide the monstrosity of a cake on the counter and Jeremy raises his eyebrows.

“Give it up Jack- he’s already seen the damn thing.” Michael sighs, shaking his head. 

“Well, we would have had more time to prepare if Jeremy didn’t feel the damn need to hide things from us,” Jack replies, and she gives up on her stealth mission. She dumps her shopping bags onto the counter and pulls out a container with a perfect chocolate cake inside. 

“At least it gave Gavin a chance not to be completely useless for once,” Michael replies and Gavin scowls at him, moving to dump his own bags onto the living room table, along with Geoff, Ray and Ryan.

“This better not be what I think it is,” Jeremy cuts in and six pairs of eyes snap their gazes back onto him, “please tell me that’s not meant to be a birthday cake, Jack.”

“Of course it is.”

“We tried making our own cake…” Ryan trails off and Michael finishes for him, “but that didn’t fucking work out.”

He’s about to start arguing with them, about to let them know just how unnecessary all of this effort was, but Geoff advances towards him with a plastic shopping bag between his fingers. He holds it out between them and says, “Save it, dickhead. Just open your presents like a good birthday boy and let Jack put the candles on your cake. Gavin-” he glances over his shoulder at the British boy, who’s fingers are swiping frosting off of the failed cake- “how old is he turning, again?” 

Gavin doesn’t look up. “His birth certificate said he was born in 1991, so he’s twenty-five today.”

“Alright, Jack’s gonna put twenty-five candles on your cake, you’re going to open your presents- which would have been better wrapped, if you had told us it was your birthday way fucking earlier- and then I’m going back to bed. Sound good?”

Jeremy nods, because when Geoff puts it like that, maybe celebrating his birthday ain’t that bad of an idea- just as long as he has the right people to do it with.


End file.
